Candy Wrenches
by Takko Kato
Summary: Carol, a very formal 15 year old mechanic with an emotionless facade. Finn, a 14 year old adventuring human boy with a warm heart and big goofy smile. complete opposites...well don't they say opposites attract? Finn x Oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI GUYSSSSSSSSSS! This is my very first ever fanfiction! Please tell me what you think! I would I appreciate reviews a lot! Enjoy~~ Ov **

The sound of a sharp blade being dragged across rough and uneven rocks echoed in a wide dark cave. Two silhouettes, one of a slightly taller than average boy, and the other, trailing behind him…of –umm a… dog standing on its hind legs? Staying cautious and alert, they looked behind them every few minutes to make sure no one was trailing behind them.

They needed to prove to princess bubblegum they were now 'mature' enough to complete this task without alerting anyone in the cave of their presence. Even if they had to show to the princess how 'responsible and reliable' they were, they would not be this uptight in their surroundings; after all they had seen much worse. But the reason why they were so attentive was because of the description of the creature living in that cave she gave them; a cruel, tyrannical, manipulative witch that went by an innocent name, _Carol_, to deceive those around her and lured people in that cave by transforming into their friends or family members. But the thing that made shivers run down both of their spines was what she actually did to those lured in the cave or intruders (like themselves):

_-FLASHBACK-_

Princess Bubblegum turned from her place on the window sill and looked at Finn straight in his eyes and made sure to plaster the darkest look she could muster on her face, which earned a step back from him and a paler than usual face from his friend Jake. The princess looked at the latter for a moment to see what kind of face he was making and had to hold back the boisterous laughter that could break out from her throat any second and compose herself. Jake stood right in front of her stuck in place making a face that looked like he had constipation and just realized the milk he was drinking was 2 years past expiration date at the same time (not that it actually was happening to him- but the milk thing really did, courtesy of the ice king).

'_Dead puppies, dead kittens, dead puppies, dead kittens_,-'she thought over and over hoping when she spoke no mirth would be detected by him. After a while she continued her explanation of the '_witch_' they were supposed to bring to her, she was just at the best part " – to suck out their souls and eat their limbs one by oneeeeeeeeee."She said the word longer than it should have been said to add on to the _'spoooooooky'_ effect.

By now Finn's confident and reassuring comments he gave bubblegum when he went on the missions he was assigned to were thrown out the window, he was gaping at what she said and stuttering incoherent words, he looked like a fish out of water trying to breathe. Jake was the mirror image of Finn, which was until he fell down and fainted.

_-FLASHBACK END-_

The two adventurers had been walking for a while when they finally heard something other than the heavy sword the younger one of them was dragging. _Music,_ it was music coming from a small tunnel ahead a dim light was seeping out of it as well. '_This is the only place the witch could be that we've seen so far' _the boy thought to himself but hesitated in going forward, fear holding him back. Finn looked at his friend for a second before Jake nodded in confirmation having the same thoughts and took a shaky step forward.

Just as Finn started to follow his example a peach colored hand on his shoulder made him freeze in place with a horrified expression. A silky even voice spoke from behind him "Hey there bo-"…and was cut off by Finn's high pitched girly scream followed by his friend hitting the ground face first for the second time that day. Finn took off running to the caves exit while dragging Jake behind him, leaving his sword long forgotten in front of two leather brown boots.

The girl sighed, crouched down and took the heavy sword by its hilt in one hand, picking it up in one fluid motion and swinging it over her shoulder as if it were a feather, unlike its owner who still struggled with carrying it around. She look behind her for a second and smirked in amusement at Finn's retreating back, he was still screaming like a school girl and running for his life with his now conscious companion trailing behind him.

She went into the small tunnel and crawled a bit through it before reaching a small room filled with fixing tools, junk, candy wrappers and broken mechanical things. She put down the sword on a simple wooden table and covered it with a white cloth so that it wouldn't get dirty while she did her work as a – you guessed it- mechanic.

After about an hour she looked down to her wrist when she heard beeping from it; it was a communication device Princess Bubblegum gave her, the princess was calling her. She pressed on the diamond looking part and Bubblegum's hologram showed up in front of her. There were tears at the corners of her eyes and she was bent over laughing her guts out and slapping her knee repeatedly. The girl raised an eyebrow in question and wiped some grease that was on her hand on her black tank top.

Seeing that she would not be talking until her laughter died down, the girl took the initiative instead. "I'm not surprised the dog and the human boy were that frightened when they saw me, you're quite scary at times."

Even though she was the younger one of the two, she spoke in a more formal manner than Ooo's royalty. "Wow these guys are running like they're bonkers on the streets _hahahaha_!" came the princess's reply.

"You're going mad your highness." The girl said jokingly imitating peppermint butlers voice almost perfectly.

"Oh you, try to have some fun once in a while! Anyways I need you at the palace tomorrow morning, see ya later **Carol**!"

Carolbowed to the princess before ending the call. "what a noisy bunch…"

**A/N: no, carol is not a witch. -_-**


	2. oily hair and creepy grins

**A/N: I'm glad I was able to post this chapter soon enough. It is a very busy week at school and I had a lot of homework… -_- I just centered this whole chapter about carol since she is the main character and there was barely any of her in the last chapter… please review and tell me what you think about this story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time.**

A pair of royal purple eyes fluttered open and blinked for a few seconds it was still a long while before sunrise and there was still a dark blue veil over the sky. Everyone would probably be asleep at the time, 4:00 am, but it was a fact that Carol was both a night owl and an extremely early riser at the same time if that was even possible. A loud yawn escaped her lips and she felt stiffness and a dull ache all around her neck and shoulders.

"How unfortunate, it seems as if I have fallen asleep at an unintended place once again… and again…" she muttered to herself with her usual calm demeanor but it was obvious she was not pleased at all by the end of the sentence; her eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably in annoyance, her lips were pursed in a thin line and her eyes set in an absolutely murderous glare. She fell asleep last night while finishing of the final touches of a previously half destroyed and rusted all over motorbike (only glob knows what happened to _that_) that a client of hers dropped off about a week before. Now all of the extra oil she was going to put on the more rusted parts of the vehicle was smeared on her face and the tips of her short pure white hair were drenched in it.

If looks could kill then everything around her would probably be pile of ashes by then.

After cleaning all the oil off of herself and slinging her backpack around her shoulder that hurt less, she grabbed her tool box and her bag full of all sorts of candy that she couldn't go anywhere without. She walked out of her little tunnel after closing the door to her messy workshop and took a step out where she could see the caves entrance from afar. She was just about to take a step forward when a loud growl was heard from behind her. It was expected that wild animals would come into a cave that was not claimed as shelter yet by another, most likely, stronger and more dominant animal. It was the perfect place for them, well, that is until the actual owner of the cave sent them a deathly glare (or something even worse when she was in a sour mood). The bear had it coming.

She was still wearing her slightly bored poker face with dark looking eyes that showed that she was still angry about the earlier incident; her shoulders were still aching and she wanted to let out some anger. So she finally used her most feared card; she put down her façade and let her real emotions show,(this was only done with anger and even that was rare). Her eyes were narrowed and set in a terrifying glare straight at the bear, her head was held high and she was looking down at it, as if saying to it she had complete control over it. The superior one out of them was obviously her.

But the thing that probably would've made anyone else wish to be at an execution platform rather than there was the crooked, predatory, wicked, sinister grin she gave him for a split second that took up a third of her face.

-~OooO~-

Carol set off for the candy kingdom about an hour after sunrise on her own erm… form of transportation A.K.A the bear she scared half way to death even though a few banana guards were standing outside with a carriage attached to a horse looking creature. She opted to have more fun with the bear. Correction: watch it squirm pathetically under her bored poker face that actually hid more than she would ever let on.

Carol didn't know there would ever be a good side to riding the back of a bear in an uncomfortable position; it only took a little less than an hour to get to her destination! Who knew that heavy bears bet horse-like creature chosen specially to get you places on time. A small cabin beside the cave that Finn and Jake were venturing in was where she lived; even though she spent most of her time doing her work in her workshop or fixing things at the kingdom, she still needed somewhere to sleep and just _relax _even if she rarely had time to do that_. _

Her home was far from the well-known places in Ooo (like the candy kingdom and choose goose's shops/stalls) she despised being crowded by people and thought that the long trips were worth it if she could keep her own secluded space but that didn't necessarily mean she _wanted _to make long trips to go anywhere. So when she got there sooner than usual she was less angry than before. Oh well it was probably how freaking scared the bear was, she was sure that the image of her infuriated face would be a scar in his memory.

She had to wait to see the princess anyway. _'Even though I know her majesty will either be asleep at this time or half awake and completely unaware of her surroundings because she didn't sleep at all the night before, was just ushered out of the room by her butler and told to go to bed, so she would do exactly that (and probably until long past noon if she was working on one of her strange contraptions)'. 'How specific'_ wasn't royalty was supposed to set a good example for the citizens of their land.

"How ironic, the measly mechanic is awake and at work before the ruler of her land." She muttered under her breath while getting off of her ride there and moving her hand in a shooing motion for it to leave before all the candy people started freaking out.

She walked up the stairs and pushed open the doors slowly, wincing at the light that hit her face.

**A/N: cliffhanger…kinda… **


End file.
